When the Sweetest of Apples Turn Sour
by EPIC-CherryBlossom101
Summary: He has expressed his love for you, many times. So many times. Despite that, it didn't compare. It couldn't compare. To the onetime he said "I LOVE YOU!" to me.


Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto *sigh* Still dreaming of it.

. . . . . . . .

Eyes

Pretty green ones

That are wide open

But so blind

Completely oblivious

To the one who gave her all of his time

Desperate

So desperate you've lost all rationality

You've locked your true self away

And replaced it with a foreign personality

He's been here

Waiting

Not once has he thought of giving up

Or leaving

The one

The one you longed for

Had every intention

Of leaving

Leaving you to adore him from afar

"I'm over it!"

That's what you told yourself.

That's what you've told _me_.

But we can clearly see

Your heart says different

Now you wonder

Wonder if there was anyone

Anyone who loved you like you loved

_Sasuke_

You then realize

There was . . .

The one you never paid attention to

The one you would put down

And make frown

This didn't faze him

He had nothing, but resilience

Rejection became a natural thing

For him to face

You too

But you never accepted it

Until he left

I know, I know

You are probably asking

What are you trying to say by writing this?

This figurative piece of writing filled

Filled with inconsistent rhymes

And a constant mentioning of a heartbreaking time

Well . . . .

I'm trying to say

He's been here all along

Waiting for you

Silently begging for you

And admiring you

All this time

And where were you

Urgently trying to get the attention of someone who simply wanted to be left alone

Why now?

You never seemed to want him before . . .

Just because you're hurting?

Is that it?

He has expressed his love for you

Many times

_So many times _

Despite that,

It didn't compare

It couldn't compare

To the onetime he said

"I LOVE YOU!"

To _me_

So go ahead

Try to fight me

Your friend

Try to fight me for his love

I'll have you know

It's still there

But it's not the same kind of love

What am I to him you now might ask your self

Well . . . .

You're nothing to him

Now that we are together

That is all you will ever be

So . . .

Do you have any objections?

Is this not why you are falling apart at the seams?

Isn't this why you are walking around

As if we should feel sorry?

Here me out Hurano,

I'm no longer some timid pushover

To hell with that

I am Hinata Hyuuga

Strong

And . . .

Beautiful

I was never able to say that

That I was strong and beautiful

But I can now

Now that Naruto Uzumaki

Is mine

You know. . .

I've always been jealous of your beautiful green eyes

They were always so lively

Until. . . .

You know . . .

My eyes were always

So . . .

Pale and expressionless

Something I never liked

Anyways . . . .

I'll ask again

Am I wrong?

*no response*

Didn't think so . . . .

Well,

In that case,

This was a tale

The tale of Sakura Hurano and her biggest mistake.

And I Hinata Hyuuga,

Have seen it all unfold

Through my white eyes

. . . . . . . .

Sakura's eyes were as wide as saucers. How could this be? Hinata couldn't have written this, and mean it! Just as Sakura went to place the note back in between the medic book she was reading Hinata walked in with a box.

"Hey Sakura-chan I just want to say thank-"Hinata froze and dropped her box.

She watched Sakura stuff the book back into the over crowed box on the bed.

When their eyes met both were filled with tears, regret and sorrow.

"I told you not to read the book," Hinata began, tears cascading down her cheeks. "You read the note didn't you . . ."

Sakura released the breath she had been holding in ever since she read the beginning of the note.

"I do have one _objection_ as you nicely put it."

Hinata sobbed. "I don't walk around as if everyone should feel sorry for me!"

Hinata started sobbing harder.

"I'm s- so sorry S-Sakura! P- Please d- don't hate me!"

Sakura sighed then stood up from Hinata's bed. This was Hinata, she thought. She was probably having a bad day and wrote that.

She embraced the trembling heiress in a hug. Hinata stood still.

"It's ok, I mean none of this would have surfaced, or at least I don't think it would have if I hadn't read that book like you told me to. I know I probably won't be able to change how you felt about me in the past, but I'm definitely going to change how you view me now and in future." Sakura spoke.

Hinata gently pulled away from her embrace. Giving a small smile.

Sakura also gave a small smile. Hinata's smile soon became a mischievous smirk. Sakura raised an eyebrow. Hinata's eyes were dry and she looked as if nothing ever happened.

"I'm quite the little actress aren't I, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura's mouth went dry. What?!

"There's no point in staying here now that you already know how I feel. So why don't you do yourself a favor and get out." She coolly requested.

Sakura remained wide eyed and frozen. What had happened to Hinata?

"Hinata are you-"

"Ok? No, cause you're in the way of my happiness. Back off you had a chance with Naruto, why do you want him now, just to fire me up?!"

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. "What are you talking about we're just friends, best friends." Hinata's face hardened.

"Well you guys aren't best friends as of now."

Sakura scowled. "Who are you to tell me I can't be friends with him?"

"I'm his _lover_ and wouldn't you want the same thing if you had a boyfriend, I mean if you ever get one."

I know she just did not say that!? Sakura thought.

Sakura mustered up the strength to fire back at the usually sweet kunoichi.

"You bi-"

". . . ig chested beauty, oh Saku-chan I'm flattered." Hinata interrupted.

Hinata flashed her another smirk.

Sakura dashed out of Hinata's to perplexed and hurt to stay and fight for her dignity.

Once Sakura left, Hinata let the real tears of guilt flow down her cheeks. She wasn't really sure if Ino's plan had worked, but she knew that it had really caused someone she cared about to lose faith in her trust.


End file.
